Amiga
by Alanaroth
Summary: Robin se dio cuenta de qe es muy tarde pra decirle a Raven qe la ama porqe ella esta cn otro y lo unico qe le qeda es aceptarlo y continuar amandola en secreto... songfic


**Bueno dejo mi primer songfic que se me ocurrió con la nueva canción de Alexander acha que se llama amiga, espero que les guste. Y quiero decir que lo hice antes de la película de trouble Tokio (creo que así se escribe)**

**Los teen titans no me pertencen. **

Amiga.

Me levante temprano ese día, como lo hacía últimamente. Me dirigí a la azotea y ahí permanecí contemplando el amanecer y recordando con nostalgia los viejos días en los que ella solía estar a mi lado en cada mañana. Aquellos días en los que ambos nos encontrábamos en el pasillo y nos dirigíamos en un cómodo silencio hasta la azotea para contemplar un rato el cielo y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, o bueno yo siempre disfrute demasiado su compañía.

Esa compañía que ahora echaba tanto de menos desde hacía algunos meses. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Llegar a su lado y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Decirle que la amaba demasiado desde el momento que ocurrió lo del fin del mundo, cuando poco a poco despertó envuelta en mis brazos. Decirle que lamentaba no haber tenido antes el valor suficiente para decirle lo mucho que me hacía falta cuando no estaba cerca de mí.

Podía haber sido una buena idea, pero ahora me costaba poder contemplarla a la cara y ver lo feliz que era… con otro. Era difícil soportar la idea de que esas sonrisas, esas miradas llenas de amor, esos abrazos y esos besos podían haber sido para mí, pero que ahora eran para alguien más.

_Sabes que estás invadiendo cada sentimiento que hay dentro de mí_

_Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir_

_Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender_

_Me tendiste una emboscada una vez más estoy rendido mírame._

Ahora me limitaba a verla feliz con otro. Cuando ella estaba con él me sentía impotente de pensar que el pude haber sido yo, pero que ahora no era más que una posibilidad muy lejana.

-Hola Robín- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire al tiempo que ella llegaba a mi lado para terminar de contemplar el amanecer.

-Hola Raven- respondí girándome para ver la vista, pero también para poder mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- me pregunto girándose hacía mi.

Me quede paralizado al verla tan cerca. Hacía mucho tiempo que Raven y yo no estábamos a solas y el verla ahora tan cerca me resultaba fascinante. No pude controlar mis ojos cuando bajaron y contemplaron sus labios.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare_

_Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore_

-¿Robín?- me pregunto atrayendo mi atención.

Desvié la vista de sus labios, pero no me atreví a mirar sus ojos. Apoye los codos en la barda y mire el mar.

-No Raven, estoy bien- respondí.

-¿Seguro?- no la quise mirar, me limite a asentir- ¿y porque has estado tan distante de todos últimamente?- pregunto sentándose en la barda y buscando mis ojos.

-Yo…- no sabía que responderle, no podía decirle que era porque me dolía el verla así- no lo se, supongo que e estado algo distraído- dije girándome para evitar su mirada, apoye la espalda en la barda y permanece con la mirada baja.

-A veces te extraño- dijo en voz baja.

-Que?- pregunte alzando la vista y sentí como dentro mi corazón latía más rápido.

-Te extrañamos- dijo mirando hacía el otro lado- todos, es raro ya no verte convivir tanto.

_Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir_

_Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir_

_Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez_

_Con el corazón apunto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies_

En ese momento aparte la vista con un leve sabor amargo en la boca. Tenia que olvidarme de la idea de que algo pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros. Ella estaba con él y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Además por más que me doliera, preferiría ser yo el que sufra a ver una leve lagrima cruzar ese rostro tan bello.

Si ella estaba feliz a su lado, pronto yo también comenzaría a estar feliz. Por más tiempo que me costara y por mucho que me doliera verla abrazada de otro valía la pena. Su sonrisa valía la pena.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare_

_Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore_

-Bajare a desayunar- dijo bajando de un salto de la barda- vienes?

-Ve tu, ahorita te alcanzo- dije.

Ella asintió y cuando se giro para caminar por la puerta su mano rozo la mía. Una corriente de electricidad y calor me recorrió el cuerpo y supe que es lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

La tome de la mano y la gire rápidamente. Me miro algo confundida pero no me importo. La tome entre mis brazos y antes de que dijera algo presione mis labios sobre los suyos. Una sensación de alegría me recorrió el cuerpo y supe que aunque ella me odiara por hacer esto, también valía la pena.

La estreche lo más que pude y después me separe de ella lentamente. Recargue mi frente en la suya y la mire a los ojos. Me devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y de amor?

Para mi sorpresa paso los brazos por mi cuello y me atrajo hacía ella. La volvi a estrechar entre mis brazos con toda la fuerza que pude, impidiendo que algo o alguien la pudiera apartar en ese momento de mi lado. Y parecía que ella hacía lo mismo, ya que envolvía sus dedos entre mi cabello y mantenía mi rostro pegado al suyo.

A los pocos segundos ella se aparto de mi y me miro confundida. Le dirigi una pequeña sonrisa. Tome su barbilla y la gire un poco, acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Te amo- después bese su mejilla.

Me separe de ella y camine hasta la puerta. Ella se quedo unos segundos detrás, y después escuche sus pasos detrás de mi.

Sabia que tal vez hubiera hecho algo malo, pero por primera vez había hecho lago sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Y ahora que lo había hecho y que pensaba en las cosas que podían cambiar de ahora en adelante, no me arrepentía.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare_

_Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré_

_Me enamore_

FIN.

**Aclaro que no quise poner con quien estaba Raven por que eso lo dejo al criterio del lector. **

**Bueno la verdad no se cómo me quedo, porque es mi primer songfic, pero espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review, y si no les gusto también porque me gustaría saber que debería mejorar.**


End file.
